Innovations in the web application and Voice over Internet Protocol (VOIP) have brought about considerable changes to the capabilities offered through traditional phone services. New services and platforms have been introduced that integrate telephone voice conversations with website interaction. At the same time the use of SMS (Short Message Service) or MMS (Multimedia Messaging Service) messages, more generically known as text messaging or multimedia messaging, have also become leading forms of communication around the world. However, SMS messages have been limited in the amount of integration with internet applications due to the single message nature of the messaging system. SMS messages have a restricted character limit and correspondingly a limited amount of data that can be associated with a single message. The source of the problem, as discovered by the inventors, is there is no method or system for preserving the telephony message state, so that a single message can be associated with other messages. Additionally, information and application state built up during interactions over phone are not preserved when changing communication channels. Thus, there is a need in the telephony application field to create a new and useful method and system for preserving telephony session state. This invention provides such a new and useful method and system